Memorial
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: She is always living in the horror of her past. But can she get out of it? After the Rescue Gaara Arc and before the Sasuke and Sai Arc. NaruSaku, GaaraXOC. Romance as third genre. Rated T for cussing.


**A/N: Heya guys! My stories, Isshu League Victors, Angelo and Angela: A Plants vs. Zombies story and Spirited are on hiatus. Otherwise, PMD: Race Against Time and Guardians are deleted. This a new story I'm currently working on. Enjoy!**

**Title: Memorial  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and other related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Hotaru Hikari and my other OCs.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

I just sat there on the swing, letting the tears escape from my eyes. My lips quivered as a group of kids around my age laughed in my face. I lowered my head as they continued to mock me.

"You're just a wimp. You don't have the right to be in our village."

"Hahaha! What a loser."

Anger began to fill me inside as more tears fill my eyes. "Sh-shut up!"

There was silence for a while when a boy, who is somewhat their leader, came forward. "You've got some nerve to yell at us but you're merely a weakling."

I was about to tell them to shut up when a boy around my age with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward.

"Hey! Knock it off!" He yelled at them.

"Hmph. Whatever." Their leader said. He threw a disgusted look at me and walked away. "Later, losers."

The group began to disperse, leaving me and the blond boy alone.

"Th-thanks." I stammered, wiping the tears off my eyes.

"Don't mention it." He said, grinning. "By the way, I'm - "

" - Uzumaki Naruto." I said, finishing for him.

He blinked. "How did you -"

"Everyone knows about your deeds a troublemaker." I said, which cause him to blush slightly.

He smiled nervously. "Yeah. That's me!"

I grinned at him.

"Oh, are you always being picked like that?" Naruto asked.

I frowned. "Yeah. Most likely is because I am different from them."

Naruto nodded. "I see... but I don't think you're different."

I whipped my head towards him, shocked. "You do?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep! I think you're very nice!"

"Thanks, Naruto." I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Hotaru Hikari." I said reluctantly.

"Well, Hikari, let's be friends!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

I hesitated then nodded. "Okay. Pinky swear?"

Naruto grinned. "Pinky swear!"

**~o~o~o~**

Five years have passed since I met Naruto.

Now fifteen, I am officially promoted as a Jounin in Kirigakure, located in the Land of Water where I have been honing my skills for the past three years of my life. The reason was because after being able to pass as a Genin, Sarutobi-sama, the Sandaime or the third Hokage and the one who have been caring for me in Konoha, told me about my Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release, and my abilities to do fuinjutsus and decided to send me into training with his friend, Koizumi Shinji, my mentor and caretaker.

But I think it's time for me to return to my real home.

As I entered the streets of Konohagakure, I could feel the bright sun and sighed contentedly at it. The bright sun of Konoha is really one of the best things I like about being part of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The first person I saw is a guy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black and orange jacket, black pants and black sandals. I also noticed that his forehead protector is also black.

When I saw his face, I simply smiled.

"Naruto!" I called out to the guy.

He whirled around and stared at me in surprised. "Hikari?"

I smiled and twirled around. "Miss me?"

Naruto rushed towards me. "Wow, Hikari! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Naruto." I said smiling then I pouted. "I just noticed that you're taller than me now."

He grinned. "Yeah, get used to it. By the way, I like your new outfit."

I smiled. My outfit consists of a sleeveless cobalt blue top, a short black skirt, tight dark green shorts and black boots. I also wore a pair of black gloves, lavender elbow protectors and a black forehead protector. My long fiery red hair was pulled into a low ponytail with some of my bangs covering my slate gray eyes, but not that I mind.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Naruto!" A pretty girl about my age called out. She has pink shoulder-length spiky hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a basic red top, a pink short apron-like skirt, black shorts, black gloves, black high-heeled boots, pink elbow protectors and a red forehead protector.

The girl rushed towards us. She flashed a smiled to Naruto but she gave me a puzzled look. "Oh? Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

Naruto began to laugh. The girl turned to Naruto, confused. "What's so funny?"

"S-sakura-chan! That girl is Hikari-chan!" Naruto said, wiping the tears that are forming in his eyes.

The girl turned towards me and gave me a hug. "Hikari-chan! It's really you!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "Yep! I'm surprised to see you again, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura released herself from the hug and grinned. "How's your stay in Kirigakure? Was it nice?"

"It was nice, but wet." I said, smiling. "By the way, where's Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura frowned and Naruto began to look worried.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well? Where is he?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, who nodded, and turned to me. "Hikari-chan, Sasuke has..."

**~o~o~o~**

I just stared at Naruto and Sakura, dumbfounded.

I can't believe it. Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha? I should have known. His lust for power must have gone out of control and decided to defect the village to control his lust. But how dare he does something like that! I mean, in the process, he broke Sakura's heart and left Naruto rendered unconscious by, I dunno, how many days!

'**That bastard's gonna pay!**' Someone said in my mind.

Oh, did I forget to mention about my inner self? Well, it is my opposite personality I'm showcasing outside. If you noticed my attitude on the outside, I am very polite, sweet and kind. On the inside, I am very impatient and a bit rude and oh, I sometimes curse.

'_Yeah, right. I can't believe he would do such a thing!_' I exclaimed.

'**Hell, you're right about that sister!**' My inner self said in agreement.

"Hikari-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned.

I shook my head and smiled sadly. "I'm okay, Saku-chan. It's just that...I can't believe it."

Naruto nodded. "I know... but cheer up! You can't just mope forever!"

"Right!" I said happily.

Then, out of nowhere, a man with spiky white hair and onyx eyes appeared before us. He was wearing the usual Konoha uniform with iron guard gloves and black sandals. His forehead protector covered his left eye and a mask that covers the lower parts of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said together in alarm.

The man called Kakashi smiled, or was it? "Good morning, Naruto, Sakura - oh, who's your new friend?"

Sakura smiled. "This is Hikari, sensei. She just came back from Kiri."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. So, Naruto, Sakura, ready for training?"

Naruto quickly stood up, toppling his chair in the process. "Hell yeah! I'm ready!"

"Can I come too?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Kakashi agreed.

I smiled. "Alright!"

Then Sakura and Naruto began to smile creepily. "Careful, Hikari-chan. This is no walk in the park."

* * *

**Reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
